


Beyond the boundaries that hold us back

by ReyAndor19



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Actually useful tags will be added soon!, Because this is the Hunger Games people, Can’t wait for the new book!!!!!, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by the title, Not Canon Compliant, Of course there’s starcrossed lovers, Pre-Hunger Games, Starcrossed lovers!!!!!!, The Ballad of Songbirds and Snakes, When I learn how to tag..., Why Did I Write This?, not sure where this will go, the hunger games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyAndor19/pseuds/ReyAndor19
Summary: “Who are you?” He asks suspiciously.“You’re not from the districts,” she observes.“Who are you?” He repeats, annoyed she ignored his question.“They call me Songbird,” she says with a grin, the anger clearing away. “What about you?”He can’t help but smile with her. Something about her chases away the anger he feels towards his father, the loneliness in his life, all the darkness. “They call me Snake.”A Capitol son. A rebel daughter. The fifteenth Hunger Games. The adventure of a lifetime.
Relationships: Songbird/Snake
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is my first time writing something big for the Hunger Games fandom. Here goes. The names of the two main characters in this story come from the title The Ballad of Songbirds and Snakes. This will not be canon compliant, because Snow will most likely not even show up in this story. But I’ve always wanted to see what would happen if someone from the Capitol befriended a tribute...hopefully I don’t mess it up too badly! ;) And now, let the fifteenth annual Hunger Games begin! Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor...

He creeps down the hallways, carefully avoiding the watchful glares of the peacekeepers stationed throughout the center. He just needs to talk to his father for a few minutes- why did he always have to be  _ so  _ busy whenever the Hunger Games came around each year? And especially this year, the fifteenth annual Hunger Games, when Father was finally appointed Head Gamemaker. It was supposed to be a good thing. But now Father was always busy and distant. It was lonely.

Lost in thought, he didn’t see her until they ran into each other. 

“Hey!” He cries angrily, glaring at her. “Get out of the way!”

She starts to apologize as she stands up and brushes herself off, but then her eyes narrow. “You first, brat.”

Brat? He isn’t used to anyone treating him like this. Who does this girl think she even is? “Who are you?” He asks suspiciously.

“You’re not from the districts,” she observes.

“Who are you?” He repeats, annoyed she ignored his question.

“They call me Songbird,” she says with a grin, the anger clearing away. “What about you?”

He can’t help but smile with her. Something about her chases away the anger he feels towards his father, the loneliness in his life, all the darkness. “They call me Snake.”


	2. Chapter 2

It’s been thirty minutes since she ran into the strange boy. She sits on the roof, letting the cool breeze blow her long hair into messy tangles. 

“Snake,” she whispers to herself. What an interesting name...

She tries to stop thinking about him.  What would Livi, her best friend, say if he knew she was still thinking about the strange boy? 

_ “You listen to me and you listen well,”  _ he always told her. “ _Those people up there in the Capitol? They don’t care about us one bit. They sit on their thrones and look down at us, and watch us die every day. What do they do about it? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Never trust anyone from the Capitol, you hear me? Anyone. No matter what they say, or how they act, the only thing you’re useful for to them is entertainment. To dress up in stupid costumes then get thrown into an arena to die.”_

She sighs. Livi’s words are pushed off to the side as she pictures him again. His fear of her. He’d probably thought she would turn him in for sneaking around. As if a tribute could do that! But there was something about his grin as he’d told her his name...

_ Songbird, what are you doing?  _ She asks herself, tugging a lock of her hair.  _Stop thinking about it. You’ve got much more important things to think about. Snap out of it! Think about Livi. He would be furious if you let one boy tear down so many years of teaching._ She stands up, leaving her daydreams of Snake behind. It’s time for her to take things seriously.


	3. Chapter 3

It’s been three hours since he ran into the mysterious girl, yet he  _ still  _ can’t stop thinking about her. 

What’s wrong with him? She’d called him a brat! But he can still see the secretive smile, hear her voice as she introduces herself.  _ Songbird...a beautiful mystery.  _ She seemed to be rude and ill-tempered at first, but then almost teasing.

“Songbird.” He winces, realizing he’s said it out loud. Her name echoes through the empty apartment. For once he’s glad his father isn’t home. 

“Songbird,” he repeats. “Songbird and Snake.”

The names echo louder in the silence, bouncing off every wall and table, filling the lonely silence. Her name rings like a bell, like a melody bounced throughout the trees between real songbirds. His follows close behind, slithering between the cracks, moving soundlessly except for the slight rustling of fallen leaves as it hunts its prey.

Together, they form a beautiful, never-ending song. 

The districts and the Capitol. 

Songbird and Snake.

The echoes fade back to the piercing silence, and he begins to form a plan. He  _ has  _ to see her again.


	4. Chapter 4

She picks at her food, not really hungry. Even if she was hungry, this Capitol stuff is way too fancy for her to eat. She’s the daughter of two Capitol rebels. Livi, her best friend, is the son of two rebel leaders. The kids she’s grown up with? All rebels’ kids. Nearly everyone in 12 is a rebel.

_ That’s why we’re the poorest _ _._ Livi’s voice says in her mind. She remembers the warm summer day like it was yesterday. 

_ School is finally out, and she and a group of friends meet in the Meadow for a picnic. They set out an old tarp and soak up the sun, planning their summer, how they’ll have fun. Annalie, the youngest (only seven), finally speaks up.  _

_ “Livi, is it time for your lesson yet?” _

_ Livi’s summer lessons, or so he called them, were really just a cross between a rant at the Capitol and stories about the brave, daring rebels.  _

_ “Thank you for reminding me, Annalie,” he says in a fake teacher voice. “As a matter of fact, yes it is.” _

_ The kids all look over eagerly- the Capitol ranting bit is always annoying to listen too, but everyone loves the rebel stories.  _

_ “Did you ever wonder why everyone in 12 is a rebel?” He asks, motioning to the town below. Everyone shakes their head no, silently begging him to explain.  _

_ “Well look at it this way. We’re the poorest district in Panem. Yet we’re completely made up of hardworking rebels. The Capitol keeps us poor. They rob us of everything- our money, our lives, all of it -so we don’t start another uprising. We’re dangerous. We can’t be controlled by them. So they forced all the rebels into District 12, and made us pay. Can’t start an uprising when you’re too worried about whether or not your children will starve, can you?” _

“Songbird?” She’s pulled abruptly back into the present by a familiar voice. Songbird screams as she looks up to find that it‘s none other than Snake.


End file.
